Joryder
by MookieRoo
Summary: Serie de oneshots Joryder Jade/Tori/Ryder. Varios temas que irán desde el drama a la comedia. SPANISH ONLY (for now). ¡Disfruten!


Noche buena

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quiero vivir como ahora lo hago, por el resto de mi vida. Realmente lo deseo.<p>

De chicos, todos piensan que la vida tiene que llegar al punto en el cual encuentran la felicidad; ese es el momento en que lograste la meta máxima, en el que lo tienes todo, por el que trabajaste tanto, por el cual sacrificaste, tiempo, relaciones, amistades, años… todo.

Será el día en que tu existencia se congele y vivas el _felices por siempre_, el punto máximo, el orgasmo de la vida.

Pero ahí está el problema, ningún momento es eterno, su definición es muy clara:

**_momento. _**_(Del lat. momentum)._

_1. m. Porción de tiempo muy breve en relación con otra. _

Breve, reducido, corto, conciso, efímero, pasajero, transitorio, limitado, temporal, fugaz, pequeño…

…El _felices por siempre_, por ende, no existe.

Así que lo que más quiero en la vida es esto, vivir tal y como lo hago hoy… por siempre.

No soy feliz, eso lo sé.

No lo soy aunque tenga un trabajo estable, aunque tenga amigos verdaderos, aunque mi familia esté presente y tenga salud, aunque poseo todo lo que algún día quise tener.

No soy feliz en este preciso momento, a pesar de estar besando a la mujer más hermosa que ha caminado el planeta tierra; aunque sienta una magia envolvente en esta cama, bajo las luces de colores que se encienden y se apagan, aquellas que hace unas horas colocamos en la pared para incitar el espíritu navideño.

Ella me sobrecoge, me abriga con su cuerpo desnudo, con su blanca piel que asemeja la nieve, pero que, al contrario de ésta, hierve, vive, se funde con la mía, se apodera de mi ser, de mi consciencia, de mi voluntad.

Yo también la beso, la aprieto a mi, la araño por la espalda… en sus blancas piernas, dejando un recorrido de color rojo intenso, que no se borrará con el agua que pronto correrá por nuestra piel, limpiando lo que en este momento estamos haciendo.

No es un acto sucio, pero nuestra intensidad se ha transformado en una capa de sudor que nos cubre de pies a cabeza. Quien diga que la navidad es una época fría… miente o por lo menos, no sabe lo que es tener una _noche buena_ con esta mujer.

Nuestra relación inició muchos años después de terminar el colegio, al cual asistimos juntas, en donde nos conocimos.

Eramos muy distintas entonces; inocentes, tanto ella como yo.

Su único novio durante toda la adolescencia, fue ese que ponía la cara de chico bueno, comprensivo y relajado frente a todos y jugaba a playboy por detrás.

En ese tiempo no era aun un cínico; cuando se fastidiaba de Jade, terminaba su relación y se dedicaba a buscar chicas que quisieran conocer de qué se perdían mientras él jugaba a la pareja perfecta; y ellas… ellas rogaban por un segundo más.

El instante en que, finalmente, se cansaba de la pesca fácil, de meter el dedo en el agua y cazar ballenas, regresaba con el tiburón que rara vez daba su brazo a torcer, pero que con él, se transformaba en la más dócil de las criaturas.

Quien no conoce a Jade, jamás la compraría, asumen lo peor de ella, del antifaz que lleva cuando camina por el mundo; el de la chica fría, calculadora, hasta malvada. De hecho no la conocen, jamás han prestado atención a su sinceridad, a su rigidez moral, a su creativa ternura, a su falta de malicia en la pasión.

¿Yo? Pues, yo lucharía por ella cada segundo de la vida, porque aunque Beck terminó hiriéndola gravemente con sus engaños, ella nunca perdió esa apacible entrega cuando está enamorada… y lo está… de mí.

Su vientre está dolorosamente pegado al mío, la humedad de nuestros cuerpos no permite una suave fricción, el sudor no es lubricante, no deja a la piel correr, resbalar, deslizarse debidamente; duele, el sexo así lastima.

Cambiamos de posición tratando de satisfacer lo que todavía nos queda pendiente. Sus labios chocan con los míos… allí abajo, mientras yo seco mi boca una vez más, respirando de manera entrecortada, gimiendo el placer que ella provoca con sus movimientos, con su propia necesidad de escucharme terminar con su nombre entre dientes.

Una vez que sucede es mi turno de complacerla, pero yo he tenido suficiente, necesito volver a encontrar la delicadeza de su piel, así que la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el baño, enciendo la ducha y dejo el agua correr.

Es realmente hermosa, la mujer más apetecible del mundo. ¿Cómo puede ser que aun así, no sea feliz?

El agua está tibia, perfecta, pero ni siquiera con ésta (constantemente cayendo entre nosotras), el contacto se hace fácil.

Doy vuelta para tomar en mano la barra de jabón y empiezo a frotar su cuerpo; ahora sí puedo apegarme a ella y es placentero, ahora sí puedo sentir nuestros senos resbalar juntos, nuestras piernas entrelazarse, causando una ligera presión y eso es suficiente para volver a iniciar lo que terminamos hace poco en la cama.

La empujo suavemente contra la fría pared de baldosa negra que cubre todo el cuarto de baño (el único motivo por el cual decidimos comprar esta casa), ella larga un quejido de sorpresa pero pronto continua ejerciendo presión en mis caderas para mantenerme lo más cerca posible y arremeter rápidamente su centro contra mi pierna. Tener sexo de pie en la ducha no es la cosa más fácil del mundo, al menos si no hay penetración, pero Jade lo intenta, trata de crear el roce suficiente para llegar a sentirse satisfecha.

Es complicado, un mal movimiento y el jabón que se escurre por nuestras piernas, y que pronto cubre el piso, podría causar un accidente. Sin embargo ella continua, su deseo es más grande que su prudencia; otra más de aquellas eternas cualidades que amo.

Esta cerca, es evidente en el tono de su voz, pero somos interrumpidas por alguien.

Ese alguien es mi otra mitad, la otra parte de esta relación… Ryder.

—Empezaron sin mi.

"Sí, lo hicimos, lo siento, pero Jade es demasiado como para no sacarla del papel de regalo y empezar a jugar con ella. Mucho menos esta noche".

—Feliz navidad —digo ladeando mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda, exponiendo mi cuello para que deposite un beso en mi hombro y después bese los labios de nuestra novia.

Jade muerde uno de ellos y sonríe con placer, luego vuelve a mi rostro y me da un beso intenso, como siempre que estamos los tres. Nada es solo de dos, ninguno recibe más atención que el otro, diferente sí, pero ni más ni menos, por lo menos esa es siempre la intensión.

Ryder empieza conmigo, nuestra posición inicial da la preferencia.

Separa un poco mis piernas con las suyas, quitando el contacto que Jade tenía. Cola uno de sus brazos por mi abdomen y me sujeta con seguridad antes de comenzar su vaivén en mi.

Jade cambia la posición de sus manos y abraza su cintura, apretándolo aun más a mi cuerpo. Su otra mano recorre mi nuca presionándome a sus labios. Le encanta sentir nuestro acto como un solo esfuerzo, no somos tres, somos uno, así nos sentimos, así nos complacemos, así nos entregamos.

Sé que necesita de mi, que su satisfacción nunca llegó y ahora, que no necesito mantenernos firmes, ahora que ambos me sujetan con sus cuerpos, muevo una de mis manos hasta su cola y levanto una de sus piernas para que se aferre de mi cadera y me permita aventurarme en su centro. Inicio unas suaves caricias, siguiendo el ritmo que Ryder impone con su cuerpo, y es así, continúo moviendo en círculos mis dígitos sobre sus pliegues, provocando gemidos que cortan nuestros besos.

Él se excita aun más de verla y escucharla de esta forma, tan entregada al momento y responde apresurando sus movimientos; yo sigo su ejemplo, mareándola aún más, desencadenando una serie de eventos que inician con una explosión de maldiciones que salen de sus dulces y carnosos labios; Ryder me aprisiona más, descarga su peso con una palma en la pared y la otra sosteniéndome fija para poder satisfacerse en sus arremetidas, que cada vez son más fuertes, más placenteras, más estimulantes; yo continuo hasta penetrarla con mis dedos, hasta encontrar ese punto en su interior que la hace perder el control; ella entonces aprieta su piel causando dolor; él gime como resultado de su pasión y yo recibo embestidas aun más sentidas en mi interior llevándome al borde; prosigo a aumentar la velocidad de mis movimientos, a buscar un poco de su profundidad; ella no puede más con todo lo que está sucediendo y termina, dándole un mordisco fuerte a mi cuello; el dolor me hace soltar todas las quejas de placer que guardé para este instante; Ryder toma control y empieza a masajear mi centro para ayudarme a concluir mi más férvido deseo y lo logra, ocasionando que mi cuerpo se contraiga y tiemble en sus brazos, trayéndolo conmigo a la meta final, apenas unos segundos después de mi.

Todo acabó, por lo menos por esta noche de navidad.

Qué mejor regalo que este, qué mejor que saber que, aunque no haz llegado aun al punto máximo de la felicidad y que a pesar de que estás completamente consciente que esto es pasajero, que entiendes que no eres del todo feliz… esta, es la mejor experiencia de tu vida… y así es como quieres terminarla.

Porque no todo es la felicidad eterna, porque la perfección está justamente en el desperfecto, porque todo lo que te de ese _único momento de dicha_ que te prometa el _felices por siempre_ es el inicio de la caída.

Yo no soy feliz, eso lo sé, pero mientras esto sea perfecto, tal como lo es… prefiero no serlo nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> Feliz navidad JOJOJO. Ya, ya, no es el fic navideño que todos esperaban, está lleno de cinismo y un toque de amargura, pero que buen trago no asemeja lo mismo.

Muchos me querrán colgar por Ryder pero… ¡YOLO! Así es la vida.

¿Quieren ahorcarme, insultarme, matarme? Recuerden que hay una caja de reviews que acepta todos sus insultos.

Si les gustó también pueden dejarme saber sus opiniones, no saben cuanto ayudan y si lo que les da es pereza, créanme en 2 segundos pueden dejar un ":)" o un ":(" suficiente para saber que por aquí pasaron y yo decir, sí, no son robots, todavía existen humanos en el mundo.

¡Suerte en todo, adior!

P.D. ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir la estupenda idea de seguir haciendo oneshots de Joryder! Dejaré la historia abierta, así que si quieren seguirla para recibir notificaciones, son bienvenidos.


End file.
